Surive
by Skulldoesminecraft
Summary: Follow Shadow Freddy as he and his friends try to save the Nightguard Jeramy Fitzgerald from certain doom.


**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am back with another new story. This idea came to me whilst I was watching an MMD version of Survive the Night by Mandopony. Anyway it will be about two certain shadow animatronics in their struggles to save the Nightguards from death by the others, since the animatronics in the animation are furrie like creatures, I'm making them look like they do in that animation, link to original vid is right here - **** watch?v=y2p1pIOBSOI****. Since Shadow Freddy isn't actually in the video I'm making him look like the MMD male version of Golden Freddy, only purple, as for Shadow Bonnie, well she will look like the MMD version of Toy Bonnie, only once again purple with the traditional black eyes with white dots in the center. I'm not sure how many chapters this will be but it could be a one-shot, a two-shot, a three-shot or maybe even as much as ten chapters. Now that that's out of the way, on with the first chapter, Survive the Night.**

**Chapter 1- Survive the Night**

*Phone rings* * Phone answers itself* My name is Shadow Freddy and I am a shadow animatronic. I am trying to save them, them being the Nightuards of this damned Pizzaria. They seem to think that the guard is a Endoskeleton without it's costume on and apparently it's against the rules, so the try to stuff them into empty Freddy Fazbear suits. Although I know for a fact that this is just a lie told by the company to ensure people don't find out the truth about them. There are actually children in each of those suits and they all want one thing... Revenge. Revenge against the one that killed them and stuffed them, and since that man was a security guard or a nightguard... They believe that the current guard, Jeramy Fitzgerald, was the one that killed them. I'm not the only Shadow animatronic still around, there is another one known as Shadow Bonnie, he also tries to save the guard. We've managed to protect him so far. However, I fear that we may not be able too anymore because they've managed to repair and reactivate the original Bonnie, whom I fear may be too strong for the both of us. Hmm, let's see, is there anything else... Ah yes, they managed to find two out of the four original animatronics, when they looked for the original Chica and the original Freddy Fazbear, neither could be found. Umm oh yeah a couple more things, there are three new editions to the band now, so instead of it just being Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy like it was at the first location, now there are two new ones and one old one. The two newer ones are called Balloon Boy and The Puppet or as she likes to be called, The Marionette. Now she's an interesting one, she is unique in that she's controlled by a music box and is unable to come out of it unless it runs out, much like a Jack in the box... At least I think so... Ahem, the last one is actually the original Foxy, seeing as the newer one has been turned into a mangled, whithered version of what she once was. Now that you get the gist of it, you're a perfect fit and are therefore worthy of hearing my tale. Now, this is not for the faint hearted of prepare yourself because it's gonna be one hell of a ride... All I can say is, good luck.

Now we can begin. * clears throat* I was sitting in the parts/services as usual, waiting for 12 AM to strike so I can continue protecting the guard from danger when I overheard voices, curious I got up and pressed my ear to the door. I heard someone say " This is great, we finally found another one, I can't believe we found the original Bonnie". I heard another voice, sounding like the Phone Guy AKA Scott Cawthon say " Yeah... I suppose, but Foxy is still my favourite". I quickly retreated back into the darkness as I heard them coming closer but continued listening. They placed Bonnie down and one of them, I couldn't tell which because I was shrouded in darkness, whipped their forehead and said " Whew, man this guy's heavy". The other man, whom I assumed at the time but now know Scott replied in that voice that I thought would haunt the future Nightguards forever " Yeah, hopefully we can repair him and possibly bring him back to perform once again". " I loved these guys as a kid". The other guy whom I didn't know the name of and still don't said " Yeah, but I seriously doubt it... I mean, when we found Old Foxy she wasn't in that bad of a condition". " But with Bonnie, his face and his right arm are missing, although it would be nice if we could restore him back to his original glory". The men left the room still talking. As soon as I had heard the door close I quickly got up and said " Shadow Bonnie, come here... They found another one". Shadow Bonnie teleported in and saw the Original Bonnie on the floor and said " Hmm, Bonnie could be a powerful ally if we could convince him to join us... That is, if he still works... He would be huge advantage since Foxy is on their side. I looked at the whithered animatronic with a sad look and said " Yeah... maybe, although... If we could find my old friends Springtrap and Fredbear or as he's called now, Golden Freddy... They could also be extremely powerful allies because of their abilities and skill at fighting". Shadow Bonnie nodded in response and she walked over to Old Bonnie, trying to find someway to turn him on and try to make him an ally. I walked over and helped her in her efforts. Eventually we found the on switch and reactivated him. He jumped up with a jolt and said in a extremely damaged voice-box " H-H-H-Hey every-everybody, it's-it's-it's me-me-me, Bonnie-Bonnie-Bonnie the-the-the rocking-rock-rocking bunny-bunny-bunny". I stared in amazement as he proceeded to do his normal introduction to the kids. Gathering my sences I said " Bonnie, can you hear me". He turned his head towards me and said " Fred-Fred-Freddy"?. I shook my head and said " No, but close". " My name is Shadow Freddy, some would say I'm a hallucination, I would say their crazy". Bonnie got up unsteadily and nearly collapsed, fortunately Shadow Bonnie was quick enough and stopped him from falling. He looked at her with his what I assume we're his only eyesight and he said " Than-Than-Thank you-you-you". " Who-Who-Who are-are yo-you-you"?. Shadow Bonnie smiled and said " I am like him, only called Shadow Bonnie and we have to ask you something Bonnie". Bonnie said " What-What-What do-do you-you wish-wish-wish to ask-ask-ask me-me". Shadow Bonnie said " We need help protecting a human from the other animatronics here, they all seek to stuff him into a suit because there are dead children who think he is the one that killed them and we can't continue protecting him on our own forever so we seek your help to save him from his undeserved fate". Bonnie took a moment to take it in and said " Al-Al-Alright, I'll-I'll-I'll he-he-help you-you-you". I looked at Shadow Bonnie with a look of glee on my face and saw that she has the same expression. We thought everything would be fine for that night. Oh we were so wrong. We waited for 12 AM after that but didn't foresee the next thing that happened happen. They came in before 12 AM and rewired Bonnie to join their side. Both Shadow Bonnie and I didn't realise it a the time but our only hopes were Golden Freddy and Springtrap. As soon as it reached 12 AM and Jeramy was seated, a song started playing. Then Toy Bonnie started singing and it was loud enough to be heard throughout the Pizzaria, even in the room Springtrap and Golden Freddy were in. She sang " Let's try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight, and we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright". I quickly jumped up and teleported into the room Golden Freddy and Springtrap were located. I quickly reactivated them and watched them awaken from their long slumber. I quickly said " No time to explain my friends, we must teller to the Nightguards office and safe him from his impending doom from the newer animatronics". They both nodded and teleported into the guards office, I quickly followed them, only to find all the Toy animatronics, excluding the Marionette, Old Foxy and Old Bonnie and Shadow Bonnie trying her best to defend Jeramy from them. I saw Foxy swipe her hook across Shadow Bonnie's face and screamed in rage for me friend. I, in a blind rage took on all the animatronics in the room like a fool. I managed to take down Old Foxy, Balloon Boy and Toy Freddy before the rest took me down. They held me as Toy Bonnie sang " Forgive me for being suspicious, mischief's not on my brain". " We're programmed to be pragmatic if someone messes with the mainframe". " It's not that we don't trust you, we do, we love you too, it's just that here a Freddy's haha, we have a few rules". Before she could continue however, Golden Freddy and Springtrap jumped in and took down all but Toy Bonnie who sang in an angry voice " IF YOU BREAK THEM WE WILL HAVE TO BREAK YOU LIKE YOU BROKE OUT HEARTS, WE'LL BE FORCED TO REAIRE YOU AND REPAIR YOU'RE DAMAGED PARTS". She then jumped at Jeramy with the intention of ripping him apart, however Shadow Bonnie got up and stopped her from doing anything to him. We deactivated the animatronics and put them back where they belonged and undid the alteration to Old Bonnie's programming.

I look at the two original animatronics and said " Thank you two, for all your help". Springtrap was the one to speak and she said " N-N-N-N-No prob-prob-prob-problem". Golden Freddy so said " It-It-It-It was-was-was-was no-no troub-troub-troub-trouble Shad-Shad-Shadow Fred-Fred-Freddy". I looked shocked and thought to myself " How does he know my name, I never divulged that piece of information to him". Golden Freddy smiled, as of he read my thoughts and said " All-All-All-All wi-wi-wi-will be-be-be-be reveal-reveal-reveal-revealed so-so-so-soon" and with that they both teleported away. I also teleported back to the Parts/Services, but not before deactivating the animatronics.

Now that you've heard the first part of my story, are you brave enough to hear the second and third parts?. I certainly hope so, I guess I'll see you soon. * Phone clicks*

**I hope you enjoyed this... Whatever it is, I don't even know what to call it... If ou did remember to leave a review and yes, this will be a three-shot, the next shot will be about him trying to safe Phone Guy. Also I did use Scott's actual ne in this because I couldn't call him Scott Fazbear so I just decided to use the name of the developer of the game. Anyways make sure to check out my other stories if you enjoy Five Nights at Freddy's. You guys are awesome and I will see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
